leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Origin marking
An origin marking (Japanese: マーク place of origin mark) is an icon displayed on the summary screen of Pokémon in Pokémon Bank and from Generation VI onward that indicates the set of games it originated in. A Pokémon can only have one origin marking. Pokémon that are hatched, caught, or received as a in a Generation I, II, VI, or VII game will have an origin marking. Even if the Pokémon's parents have different or no origin marking, a bred Pokémon's origin marking always matches the game in which it was bred. On the summary screen, the origin marking is placed near the . Types of origin marking Blue pentagon The blue pentagon2015 Play! Pokémon VG Rules and Formats (archived) (PDF)New Video Game Competition Format Announcement! | Pokemon.com (archived) (Japanese: い のマーク blue pentagon mark大会前に必ずチェック！ | ポケモン竜王戦 (Japanese)) is an origin marking that Pokémon obtained in the Generation VI games have. Pokémon that were hatched, caught, or received as a in a Generation VI game have the blue pentagon. Prior to the release of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, having a blue pentagon was referred to as being Kalos native.2014 Play! Pokémon VG Rules and Formats (PDF) While the blue pentagon is blue in the Generation VI games and Pokémon Bank, it is black in the Generation VII games. All of the first 721 Pokémon can have the blue pentagon, as each of them can be caught, bred, or were distributed as an event Pokémon to Generation VI games. Black clover The black cloverBattle in the 2017 International Challenge February | Pokémon Global Link (archived) (also known as the Alola symbolBattle Today Using the 2017 Pokémon VG Championships Format | Pokemon.com (archived)) is an origin marking that Pokémon obtained in the Generation VII games have. Pokémon that were hatched, caught, or received as a in a Generation VII game have the black clover. 801 of the first 807 Pokémon can have the black clover, as only that many Pokémon can be caught, bred, or have been distributed as event Pokémon to Generation VII games. Game Boy icon The Game Boy icon is an origin marking that Pokémon transferred from the Generation I and Virtual Console games to Pokémon Bank via Poké Transporter have. Only the first 251 Pokémon, as well as the 18 evolutions of these Pokémon introduced in a later generation, can have the origin marking. GO icon The GO icon is an origin marking that Pokémon transferred from Pokémon GO via GO Park have. While it is in the programming of the Nintendo 3DS Generation VII games ( ), it was not used until Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. is the only Pokémon available in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! that cannot have the origin marking. No origin marking Pokémon obtained in the Generation III, , games, along with Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, do not have any origin marking. Only the first 649 Pokémon and can lack an origin marking. Function In official live tournaments in Generation VI and VII, as well as at the Battle Spot in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, only Pokémon with a particular origin marking can be used. For Generation VI official live tournaments and Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Battle Spot, only Pokémon with the blue pentagon can be used; for Generation VII official live tournaments, only Pokémon with the black clover can be used. In Pokémon Bank's list mode, it is possible to filter Pokémon by their origin marking (although it is not possible to filter for Pokémon that have none). In , if the player has owned a species of Pokémon, but only a Pokémon that does not have a blue pentagon, it will be marked in the Pokédex differently. The player will receive a crown on the Pokédex screen for each of the Kalos Pokédexes only if the Pokédex is completed using only Pokémon that have a blue pentagon. The player will receive a different diploma for a Pokédex completed using Pokémon without a blue pentagon. It is still possible to obtain a crown and get the normal diploma if the Pokédex is later completed using only Pokémon with a blue pentagon. In , if the player talks to Shigeki Morimoto while they have a Pokémon with the Game Boy icon in their party, he will comment that it takes him back, then give a trivium about the development of the Generation I core series games. In , he will also detail the development of the Generation II core series games if shown a Pokémon from the Virtual Console releases of . In other languages References Category:Game mechanics it:Simbolo della regione ja:産地マーク